


I'm Building My Life on the Dreams You String Together; like Christmas Lights

by androgenius



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a tradition of theirs. Blainchelcest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Building My Life on the Dreams You String Together; like Christmas Lights

It's a tradition of theirs.

Midnight on Christmas Eve, ever since Rachel turned five, has found them on the rooftop of their parents' house, letting their feet dangle off the edge like the rest of the icy blue Christmas lights, making clambering up the small retractable ladder in their bedroom closet entirely worth it all over again, every year. 

The first year had been a fluke-- Rachel had woken up from a nightmare, and it was, of course, his job as her big brother, to step in and make her feel better. 

So he'd climbed up one chair and several books high, and reached up to pull down the ladder. Still, distracting her with the beauty of the Christmas lights lining the homes on their street only paled in comparison to letting Rachel curl up in his bed with him after, the one night of the year he let them snuggle up under the close confines of his blanket.

Tradition.

It's cold, of course, and he always makes sure to bring several blankets along with them, some of them to pile up and sit on, and one to wrap around the two of them.

Now is no different, of course, the only distinction he can really draw being the one where she stopped being his sister one year, very suddenly, when he walked in on her changing. 

She's quiet for a long moment, and for once, Blaine doesn't stop himself from letting his eyes flicker down to her lips and back up just as quickly, his breath catching in his throat as he watches her reaction, slow.

"... did you ever wonder what... it would be like, if--"

"-- yes," she whispers quickly, long before he can even finish getting all the words out, hesitant as they might have been.

Reaching up slowly to cup her cheek, Blaine keeps back a barely-appropriate distance, his gaze skittish over her features as though hoping to memorize just how beautiful she looks like this, here, the lights hanging from the edge of the roof dancing in her eyes. 

He can barely even swallow, watching Rachel's eyes stray from his, and at the sound of her soft gasp as she stares where she ought not to, he can't help but lick his lips. 

"Rachel..."

His thumb slows in its efforts to draw small, comforting circles on her cheek as he leans in, hesitant as ever lest she get scared and pull back from him for even thinking of trying this, for even wanting this. 

He knows it's wrong as much as he's certain Rachel does, but that doesn't make it feel any less _right_ when his lips finally touch hers, the soft whimper slipping past her defenses reminding him exactly why he wants this, why kissing his sister feels as perfect as it does.

If he's being completely honest with himself, his fantasies-- the realistic ones, anyway-- always ended at kissing her, petrified of the repercussions. That she might never want to look at him again after he pulls back from her lips and tells her that he loves her the way siblings _shouldn't_ , that he's dreamt far too often of touching her, kissing her, worshiping her body like she deserves, not the way he hears his classmates talk sometimes. 

Rachel is special, _different_ , and deep down inside, he knows he'll never find anyone that thinks her as precious as he does.

So he stops trying, deciding instead to give her the world himself, waiting patiently for the next Christmas Eve where he might touch her again, soft, gentle, unassuming.

A true gentleman always waits for permission. 

And even though she's kissing him back, Blaine can't help but wonder whether tonight will finally be where everything changes for them, and Rachel returns to her own bed.

The heartache is almost enough to keep him from pulling away, ever. 

He certainly doesn't expect there to be stars in her eyes when he finally does find the courage to pull back from her, his forehead coming to rest against hers with a soft sigh, swallowing hard as the weight of his actions settles slowly in the pit of his stomach.

"Say something," he whispers, suddenly desperate for a rejection, and fast, before he gets his hopes up, before he starts to wonder whether her skin really does taste sweet like milk and honey like it does when he's alone in bed at night, his hand in his boxers like any other normal teenage boy might have, with the lone exception of his thoughts, his little sister splayed out on his bed, begging him to make love to her.

It's all terribly sweet and romantic and _vanilla_ for someone who's been dreaming about his sister for as long as he can remember dreaming of anyone.

"Is this... wrong?"

It's not a question he was expecting, and his breath catches as he slowly shakes his head, propping her chin up so softly, never once wanting to lose sight of her eyes, still somewhat glazed from their kissing, the kind of look every girl should carry after her first, and most of the time, doesn't. 

"No."

He just whispers it to her, and Rachel slowly nods her agreement, even as she looks a little doubtful of his honesty.

"Loving someone is never wrong, Rachel."

"We're... not supposed to love each other like this, Blaine."

_We_.

"-- but I... do. Love you. Kissing you, Rachel..." he exhales slowly, his hands gently grasping at her shoulders as he shakes his head, almost more so in disbelief at himself than anything else. "Nothing has ever felt this right. And before you ask, I wouldn't _want_ anything else to feel this right, either. I just... want _you_."

Rachel nods again, and when he reaches out to take her hand, there's no more hesitation in her step as she follows his lead back down the rabbit hole of their bedroom. 

He can't help but wonder-- how long has she wanted this, thought about this? How long has he been so blindly ignorant of her own desires, how long has she heard him whisper _her_ name quietly as he comes onto his abdomen with a barely-stifled cry?

"This... doesn't change anything between us, does it? You're... still my brother?"

"I'm still your brother," he whispers as he slowly folds the blankets and stows them back into the closet, hovering at the foot of his bed as she slowly clambers under his blanket, looking expectantly up at him.

Twin mattresses were never conducive to personal space before, and Blaine can't help but wonder if that wasn't always kind of the point, if neither of them ever asked for anything bigger solely because of all the Christmas Eves that would inevitably be ruined by too much space between them and no rationale behind slipping any closer.

He doesn't expect anything to change as he slowly climbs in on his side of the bed, Rachel slipping into the familiar little spoon position in his arms as he moves to gently brush back her curls, too tempted to lean in and kiss the skin offered to him, that beautiful hint of olive making it hard for him to do much else other than give in.

So he does. 

"Blaine..." she whispers, all soft edges and uncertainty coloring her voice as it quivers in the wake of his touch, and he shudders, closing his eyes against her. 

"I'm still your brother. And--" his voice cracks with the weight of this night he's been waiting for, for as long as he can remember living, breathing, _knowing_ Rachel, "I'll always be there to protect you. And save you. And... if that's all you want me to be, I'll respect that. But..." and here he takes in a slow, deep breath, terrified of losing how far they've come tonight, terrified of her slipping out of his grasp and returning to the comforts of her own bed, tonight and every other night for the rest of their forever, "if you'll _let me_..."

He's certain his heart stops when she reaches for his hand to place it on her breast-- through the nightgown, peeling the tiny scrap of fabric away, suddenly under the nightgown, grasping softly at what he's fairly certain is some kind of heaven as he cups her breast, the stifled gasp in his throat coming out far more choked and desperate-sounding than he means for it to, his cock straining almost painfully against his boxers.

" _Rachel_."

Her name breathes past his lips like a prayer, reverent as his hands as they glide over her skin, terrified of hurting her, of wanting her _too much_ , as though such a thing might be considered an offense.

Maybe it is. 

"M-more."

A part of him, the part that knows that he's being ridiculous, that she wants this enough to beg him for more, is terrified of messing this up, ruining her first time just like any of the other guys lusting after his sister would have if only they'd gotten the chance.

But this isn't in their hands, it's in his entirely, watching his little sister fall apart in his arms as he kisses her bare skin, daring to slip the straps of her nightgown down her arms and lower, lower until they're forgotten entirely, nothing but Rachel, naked and in his arms, left in this paradigm of perfection they're slowly crafting for him, here, tonight, just the two of them. 

"I-I've thought about it before, you know," Rachel whispers quietly, and he just about loses his self-control right then and there, his hand stilling just briefly on her stomach as he fights the urgency of his hardness. "You... touching me. W-wanting me. I always... wondered if maybe... Christmas Eve could be a little more special to us."

He wants to tell her that she should have told him, that he had been waiting for years-- for anything, a sign, the slightest indication that she wanted him as much as he wanted her-- but he doesn't, instead letting her hand guide him down between her legs, Blaine swallowing hard as he feels just how wet she is.

Just for him.

He wants to make her come with his mouth, over and over, he whispers in her ear, but she's persistent, telling him _next time_ \-- and Blaine wonders when he ever got so lucky to deserve a next time-- because tonight, all she wants is the two of them, connected, together, more than just the same flesh and blood, but completely the same, the two of them bound in one by their bodies.

And just the same, here, where the lights strung up around the top of their walls twinkle beautifully in her eyes, Blaine can't help but stare, unabashed, at just how perfect his little sister really, truly is.

Even as he parts her legs enough to slowly push inside of her from behind, still the big spoon, just as he's always been, ready to protect her at a moment's notice, she turns her head to watch his face as he takes her, not wanting to miss a second of any of this, the play of emotions overcoming his features overwhelming even him. 

"I love you so much," he whispers, as though it's a brand new confession to her ears, even if he knows, even if he's _certain_ he'll never tire of reminding her, knowing fully well that their parents and everyone else at school will never know what they really mean when they say _I love you_ , not anymore. 

"I love you, too. A-and you'll-- _ah_!-- a-always protect me, right?"

"Yes."

"I-it hurts, Blaine--"

"Shhh, it'll-- it'll be okay, just hold my hand. Squeeze, like you used to whenever we went to get shots together."

Rachel nods quickly, biting her lip as he pushes inside of her completely, holding her against him as she squirms, Blaine fighting to see past the blinding pleasure being offered to him by his baby sister's perfect body.

"Relax, I-- your big brother is here, Rachel. Don't worry."

"Sing to me? Like you used to, whenever I was sick, and couldn't sing with you?"

He does. He sings to her, happy just to have her tucked into his arms, holding her close as his body remains static, terrified of moving again before she's ready for him to.

So when she sings with him, shifting her body against his with a small sigh, he finally lets his body give up the pretense of not wanting her as much as he does, sliding in and out of her, as slow and careful with her body as she deserves for him to be.

Careful fingertips coax a slow orgasm from her body, and it's only a matter of time as she tumbles from her own precipice, that he follow after her, always the gentleman and her savior as he moves with her, spilling himself with a gracious acknowledgment of the birth control she's been on since she was fifteen.

They fall asleep in each other's arms, and even when they wake up tangled and naked the next morning, no one dares disturb them. "Nothing has to be any different," Blaine whispers reassuringly against the nape of her neck as he softly kisses the skin just behind her ear, and Rachel can't help but agree.


End file.
